


Sea Princess

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [35]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru and Haruka share a moment aboard a cruise ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Princess

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Second place winner of the “It Takes Two” challenge at the “sailormoonland” community at Livejournal.

Michiru stood at the bow of the cruise ship, staring out at the vast expanse of ocean before her. The wind flapped through her loose, wavy tresses, blowing it every which way, but she made no attempt to tame it, enjoying the sensation of the sea breeze tugging against her hair and clothes, caressing her skin like a lover in the heat of passion. She inhaled deeply, taking in the salty scent that perfumed the air - a smell she always associated with "home", despite the fact she lived nowhere near the ocean - and smiled.

At that moment, she detected a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She pivoted around, frowning when she saw Haruka standing a few feet away, a camera in her hands.

"Haruka! How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before taking my photograph?" Michiru scolded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, my hair is a mess, and I haven't even done my make-up yet!"

Haruka chuckled, coming to stand beside her at the rails. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful even without perfect hair and make-up? In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you look more gorgeous than you do right now. Can you blame me for wanting to preserve the moment for eternity?"

"Flatterer." Still, Michiru beamed, delighting in the compliment just the same. "Thank you, by the way."

Haruka arched an eyebrow. "For what? Calling you beautiful? I do that all the time."

She shook her head. "For bringing me on this cruise. It was a wonderful surprise - just what I needed."

Pleased, Haruka grinned and reached for Michiru's hand, bringing it to her lips. "Anything for you, my sea princess."


End file.
